


Stews are for Southerners

by mercredigirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Female Protagonists, Food, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://glass-icarus.dreamwidth.org/280272.html">A:TLA Promptfest</a> hosted by <span><a href="http://glass-icarus.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://glass-icarus.dreamwidth.org/"><b>glass_icarus</b></a></span>, to fill the prompt <a href="http://glass-icarus.dreamwidth.org/280272.html?thread=1568976#cmt1568976">Katara, Toph, stewed sea prunes</a> left by <span><a href="http://terajk.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://terajk.dreamwidth.org/"><b>terajk</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stews are for Southerners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/gifts).



Stews are for southerners, Toph says, with a little huff of amusement. The north is cold, with mountains an’ all. You want to be warmed up, throw chilli and vinegar on everything. We don’t have the time for stewing.

Katara forbears to mention how cold the poles are (because, tmd, they are _cold_!). Instead she shuffles to one side, making space for Toph to kneel down at the small wooden table, and pats the ground. Come on, she chuckles, don’t say you don’t _dare_.

Grunting in reply, Toph sits down cross-legged and nudges the stew cautiously with soup-spoon and chopsticks.


End file.
